date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 7
is the seventh episode of Date A Live Ⅱ Anime series. Synopsis As the 25th Annual Tennou Festival stage performance results are being announced, outside Tengu Square, Origami is still fighting off the DEM Wizards with the Technology & Equipment. Raizen High School, which Shido, Tohka, and the Yamai Sisters are affiliated with, got the second place for the stage portion. While the first place goes to the strong performance of Rindouji's Girls' Academy, whom Miku is affiliated with. Next is the announcement of the total results from the first day. Miku then told Shiori that she lost because she was too dependent on her friends. Miku then said that she, and the other five Spirits she sealed now belongs to her. However, Miku was interrupted by the announcement that the first place overall for the first day goes to Raizen High School. This was because in the food booths portion, Raizen High's maid cafe received the highest percentage of votes that made them win from behind. Frustrated that she lost, Miku then summoned her Angel, Gabriel to emit a wave that caused everyone who have heard its sound to be hypnotized. As Miku was touching Shiori, she suddenly touched a bouncy thingy. She ordered some people to remove Shiori's underwear and was confirmed to be a man. Enraged at the trickery, Miku mobilize the hypnotized people to get Shiori. With nowhere to run, Shiori is forced to stop Miku but was eventually stopped by Yoshino and the Yamai Sisters together with their Angels who appeared to be also hypnotized. As Shiori is about to be attacked, Tohka, who appears to be unhypnotized because of wearing in-ear monitors, rescued him. As Shiori is contacting Kotori to pick them up with the Fraxinus, she also appears to be hypnotized. Kotori then prepares to blast the central stage of Tengu Square using Mystletainn but was eventually suppressed by Mana before she touches the fire button. Above the Tengu Square, Origami is still battling Jessica and the rest of DEM. As she was about to be defeated, Mystletainn was then fired by Fraxinus to the Bandersnatch and DEM Wizards and Mana came to rescue her. Mana quickly destroyed Jessica's armaments and forced them to retreat. Meanwhile, Tohka is protecting Shido and at the same time fighting Miku and the defected Spirits. Ellen then interrupted and profess that she came to capture Tohka and Shiori. Tohka grabbed and threw Shiori outside to prevent his capture. Due to the weaker power of Tohka, she is easily immobilized by Ellen and is eventually abducted. Shiori, helpless and overwhelmed by Miku's control over the city, is forced to retreat. As Shido is hiding from the defected mob and is eventually in despair on how to save Tohka, Kurumi then showed up. Desperate enough, Shido asks Kurumi's help to save Tohka. Kurumi laughs and said that it looks like an unexpected turn of events. Meanwhile, Tohka wakes up inside an isolation room on one of the DEM's buildings. She is then confronted by Ellen, and when she forced to break free, she is then suppressed by Ellen's Territory which is known to be the most accurate among all Wizards. She is then prepared to be interrogated. Kurumi and Shido then headed to Miku's house. Shido, being anxious, told her that he has to save Tohka as soon as possible. Kurumi then replied that they have to take care of Miku first. After teasing Shido, she then grabbed a photo and a music album of Miku, with her old stage name printed on it. Kurumi then used her Tenth Bullet: Yud on it to peek into the past of Miku. Meanwhile, Ai, Mai, and Mii was asked by Miku if they found Shido. They answered that a lot of people actually saw him but are unaware of his whereabouts. Kurumi and Shido then arrived at Tengu Square. Kurumi told Shido that this is the easiest way to get to Miku and to persuade her is up to him. He is actually seen by Miku from the cameras and said that she knew already his true name and identity. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Origami Tobiichi *Kotori Itsuka *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Yoshino *Reine Murasame *Yamai Twins *Miku Izayoi *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Mana Takamiya *Kurumi Tokisaki *Ellen Mira Mathers *Kyoji Kawagoe *Masaomi Mikimoto *Hinako Shiizaki *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Kozue Minowa Trivia Differences from the Light Novel Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2